What the?
by Tiz-nd-Princezz
Summary: Rory and Jess get sent to military school. If you wanna know more read it.
1. What? Military School!

Authors Note: This is our first fan-fic so be nice or we'll come kill ya(joking). Just so you know Lorelai and Luke are together and have been dating for months. Rory and Jess have a brother/sister thing going on. Rory and Dean are still together but their relationship is shaky and he thinks there's something going on between Rory and Jess but there isn't. And don't worry this will definitely be a Tristan/Rory.   
  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Gilmore Girls associated characters but do own the plot and any other characters.   
  
  


CHAPTER 1: WHAT?..........MILITARY SCHOOL!!!  
  
  


~*~ Gilmore Home ~*~   
  
  


Luke and Lorelai just finished watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. Lorelai answered the door to find Dean standing there with 2 cups of coffee in his hands.  
  
  


Lor:  Hey Dean, what are you doing here? Where's Rory?  
  


'What's Dean doing here? Isn't he supposed to be out with Rory? Omigod Rory's not with him, I hope nothing happened to Rory. Calm down Lorelai, calm down! Oh god I having a conversation with myself inside my head. What is wrong with me?'  
  


  
Dean: I was just about to ask you the same thing.  
  


  
Lor: Well she told me she was going out to the movies with you…  
  
  


Dean: Yeah well that's what we were planning to do until she called me this afternoon and cancelled, she said she had lots of work to do. So I just came by to bring her coffee and to see if she wanted to take a brea- wait where's Rory?  
  


  
Just then Luke walks up and interrupts them.  
  


Luke: Hey Lor, the popcorn's ready.   
  


He notices Dean and nods. 'God I hate that kid.'  
  


  
Lor: Hey Luke did you see Rory this afternoon?  
  
  


Luke: Yeah she was going to Hartford with Jess.  
  
  


Dean and Lor: What?  
  
  


Dean: I knew it!  
  


Dean storms off and Lorelai slams the door shut and looks expectantly towards Luke.  
  


  
Luke: ....What?  
  


  
Lor: What the hell is Rory doing out with him?  
  
  


Luke: How should I know and what do you mean him?  
  


  
Lor: I mean what is she doing out with that good for nothing nephew of yours! God, she's supposed to be on a G rated date with her safe, sweet boyfriend who loves her.  
  


  
Luke: Jeez Lorelai, we've already had this conversation, I thought you liked Jess?  
  


  
Lor: I did like Jess, until he made my baby lie to me and her boyfriend, who might I add again, loves her!  
  
  


Just then the phone starts to ring, but Lorelai doesn't even attempt to answer it.  
  
  


Luke: Don't you think you should get that?  
  


  
Lor: No! I want to have this out now, the machine will get it, that's what it's for!  
  
  


Lorelai and Luke continue to argue and can hear the answering machine in the background.  
  
  


Machine: Hello.............ha ha tricked ya, we're not here, coz we actually have a life and don't have time to talk to losers like you and- MOM!....fine fine, leave a message after the beep...but that's so boring, are you happy now? BEEP!  
.....Ah, hello this is Sargent Lewis of the Hartford police and I was calling to-  
  


Before he could speak another word Lorelai ran to the phone and picked it up.  
  
  


Lor: Hello.....yes this is Lorelai Gilmore.....yep that's my daughter..........SHE WHAT? .....Yes!.....Yes!.....ok.....I'll be there in about 20 minutes.....ok bye!  
  
  


Lorelai hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket and the keys to the jeep and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her and leaving a very confused Luke who had only heard one side of the conversation. So Luke followed Lorelai outside, and just as she was pulling out of the driveway Luke jumped in.  
  


  
Luke: Hey Lor, what happened? Why did the police call? Are Rory and Jess ok?  
'Oh god, I hope Jess didn't do anything stupid. I'm gonna kill him!'  
  
  


On the way to the Police Station Lorelai told Luke what the Sargent had told her. And when they were about 5 minutes from the police station, Lorelai's cell phone started to ring.  
  
  
Lor: Sorry can't talk right now, I've gotta go b-  
  
  


Emily: Lorelai?  
  
  


Lor: Um...hey mom, this really isn't a good time.  
  


  
Emily: And when would be a good time for you Lorelai, hmmm....maybe when my only grand daughter gets sent off to prison because her mother allowed her to hang around with that boy. I knew he was trouble Lorelai, you told me so yourself but no you still allowed her to hang around with him and now look where she is! Lorelai your father is on the other phone and would like to speak to you also!  
  


  
Richard: Lorelai?  
  
  


Lor: Yes dad, just hang on a sec......ah ok take your shot.  
  
  


Richard: Lorelai how could you let her go out with that boy after all the trouble Rory's been getting into lately. I knew that boy would be a bad influence on Rory! You always let her hang about with the wrong boys, first that Dean fellow and now him. I thought you'd have a little more sense than that Lorelai.  
  


  
Lorelai was about to say something, but was interrupted by Emily.

  
Emily- Lorelai, your father and I, have something important to discuss with you!....Well we have been discussing this ever since Rory started to get into trouble and all the past times we have covered it up, however this is the last straw Lorelai we've had it! If we don't do something now we will never get the old Rory back, now I know you said that this was only a phase she was going through but Lorelai it has been going for quite some time now and-  
  


  
Lor: Wait what do you mean by we mom? I told you that I'd handle this.  
  


  
Emily: Yes Lorelai but-  
  
  


Richard chose this moment to interrupt.

  
Richard: Lorelai, what your mother is trying to say is that we've enrolled Rory and Jess into Military School and-  
  


  
Lor: YOU WHAT? You's had no right to-  
  


  
Emily: Lorelai, just listen to your father for 2 minutes will you!  
  


  
Lor: Fine!  
  


  
Richard: As I was saying we've enrolled them both into Military School, it is exactly like Chilton however much more disciplined and we think that is what Rory and Jess need right now. I've heard from a business associate of mine that it is a very fine school with an extremely high academic standard, he sent his grandson (mmmmm wonder who his grandson is???) there not so long ago as he was getting into a lot of trouble and he now tells me that his grandson is doing very well and may still have a chance of getting into Yale. You still do want Rory to go to Harvard or Yale don't you Lorelai?  
  


  
Lorelai knew her parent's were right, and she didn't know what to say.  
  


  
Lor: Well.....um........yes......but....  
  


  
Richard: Very well then Lorelai, their flight leaves in 2 days and don't worry about the money your mother and I will pay for it, and yes even for Jess. We love her dearly and only want the best for her, you do know that Lorelai, don't you?  
  


  
Lor: Yes dad I know. It's just she's gonna hate me so much for this.  
  


  
Emily: Well Lorelai it wasn't your idea now was it? It was ours!  
  


  
Lor: Yeah I know....Just let me talk it over with Luke and I'll call you tomorrow morning ok?  
  


  
Emily: Very well,  goodbye Lorelai.  
  


  
Lor: By-, wait how did you know what happened to Rory.....let me guess you are secret spy agents for the FBI and-  
  


  
Emily and Richard- Goodbye Lorelai.  
  


  
Lor: Wait, mom, dad....thankyou.  
  
  


Lorelai hung up her cell and pulled into the police station. She just sat there thinking about what just happened.  
  
  


'Maybe this would be good for them. Oh god, mom and dad were right, jeez what is this world coming to.' Thought Lorelai.  
  


  
~*~ Hartford Police Station ~*~  
  


  
About ten minutes later  
  


  
Lorelai, Luke, Jess, and Rory were walking out of the police station. Nobody had said a word. As soon as they stepped out the doors, Lorelai turned to Jess. She looked as though she was going to strangle him right there and then.

  
Lor: What the hell were you thinking dragging my daughter into all this shit? Huh?  
  


  
Rory: Mom calm down, it wasn't Jess's faul-  
  


  
Lor: Like hell it wasn't, don't tell me to calm down, and don't you even try to stick up for him Rory! I knew something like this would happen, and I knew I should have just kept you away from him, I never liked him but you were all "give Jess a chance mom, he's not a bad guy once you get to know him", I knew he was trouble ever since he moved to Stars Hollow, hell thats why he was sent here in the first place! Why'd you do it Rory tell me, why?  
  


  
Jess chose this moment to interrupt, which wasn't a very smart idea.  
  


Jess: It's not like we meant to get caug-  
  


  
Lor: If you want to continue living Jess, I suggest you shut up, nothing you could possibly say right now could make me feel or even make this situation any better.  
  


  
Jess: Fine! But just so you know I didn't drag Rory into this!  
  
  


Luke: Everyone get in the jeep we'll finish this off when we get back.  
  
  


Nobody said a word the entire ride home.  
  
  


Once they arrived back to the Gilmore Home, Rory and Jess sat on the couch waiting for what was to come. However Luke dragged Lorelai into the kitchen to talk. Lorelai told Luke about her parent's idea. Luke agreed that they should be sent to Military School. So they walked back into the lounge room to inform Jess and Rory of their decision.  
  
  


Luke: Pack your things, you're both leaving in 2 days.  
  
  


Rory and Jess looked at Lorelai and Luke then at each other with a very confused look on their faces.

  
  
Lor: You're both going to Military School!  
  
  


Rory and Jess: WHAT?  
  
  
  
(A.N.- Hey every one hope you liked our first chapter, I don't know when we'll have time to type another, with school and all, but it may be sooner if you guys hit the little review button and review our chapter. PLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZ!!! And if you have any suggestions or idea's plz let us know. By the way the next chapter will be mostly about Rory, Jess and yes finally Tristan. This is gonna be a T/R. So cya.)


	2. Just an Authors Note but plz read!

Authors Note: hey u guys sorry if this made u think that its been updated but we wernt gonna continue this but now we've decided 2 since we did have sum reviewers nd we now kinda getting ideas. we should be able 2 get the nxt chapter out soon but we are sorta busy for the nxt few days but we shood have time afta that nd coz were on holidayz. Neways we really appreciate reviews good or bad nd constructive criticism nd any ideas or suggestions ne of u might have have that wood be kool and we'll even acknowledge u 4 ur idea. Nd if u havent read our other story u should check it out were not the gr8est writers but its kinda fun so we thort wot the hell. but its kinda hard 2 come up with an original idea since everything's pretty much been done. but neways if ur reading this thanx nd cya. also keep an eye out 4 an update. 


	3. I Hate Goodbyes!

Authors Note: Hey everyone yeh we no its been ages. We're sooooooooo sorry!!! We wern't gunna continue it but now we decided 2 nd we actually have sum good ideas now 2. We were really happy dat we got so many reviews, thatz one of the reasons we decided 2 continue this fic. If u have any ideas or suggestions plz we'd like 2 hear 'em so just email us or something plz. Nd u should also check out our other fic "When Things Change".   
  
Disclaimer: We dont own ne of this cept da plot nd ne characters we may make up. So dont sue us coz we have money but aint givin it 2 u!!! so ha!!!  
  
Shout-outs: Thanx to Kate, Jazette, Dogerluv, newyorkgurlie, klm11a, me, crystal, caffineLFNDGG, Ali, Michelle, Faerymoon18(also for adding us 2 ur favourite authors list im not sure if we deserve 2 b on it but thanx.), girldevil, kitty, and the 4 anonymous reviews.  
  
"....." is when someone's talking.  
'....' are thoughts.  
~....~ is where they are.  
*....* is setting the scene or what they are doing.  
(....) if we have anything we want to say.  
There are also spaces after each person speaks we just think its easier to read that way.  
  
Chapter 2: I Hate Goodbyes!  
  
~Gilmore Home~  
  
*Lorelai is helping Rory to pack her bags for military school*  
  
"This is sooo unfair why do we have to go it wasn't even our fault! We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Rory exclaimed angrily.   
  
"Don't forget with the wrong people!" Lorelai stated.   
  
"Don't you go blaming this on Jess again! You are always so mean to him! He does the tiniest thing wrong & you're ready to forbid him from ever seeing me again. You're as bad as grandma don't be surprised if one day I runaway like you did!" Rory said, sick and tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.   
  
*Silence.....Lorelai's mouth opens and shuts like a goldfish*   
  
`Did she really just say that? Omigod she hates me, my little baby hates me! Maybe I am overreacting it really wasn't all her fault just those so called friends of hers, they'd pray to god that they're safely behind bars before I get my hands on them.'   
  
"Omigod mum!.....I'm so sorry!......I didn't mean..... " Rory stuttered just realising what she had said.  
  
"I'm really sorry Ror but this is for your own good, you keep getting involved with the wrong people and that could ruin your chances of ever getting into Harvard and you don't want that do you? C'mon you know I don't want to send my favourite daughter away....." Lorelai started.  
  
"Mum, I'm your only daughter unless there's something I should know....you and Luke didn't have a......" Rory asked getting a bit worried.  
  
"What! no! Are you crazy!..." Rory just looked at her mother with raised eyebrows and gave her that 'me crazy? i dont think so look at yourself look' (you's all no which one im talking about) "....oh Rory don't give me that look.....anyway you have to go because i told your grandparents that you were going and if you don't they're just going to keep hassling me about 'how bad you've become' and 'how much trouble you've been getting into lately' and my favourite 'this is all your fault Lorelai'!!" Lorelai said imitating her parents.  
  
*The both cracked up laughing and then got back to packing.*  
  
*******************************************************  
  
~Luke's Place-Same Time Rory and Lorelai had they're little talk~  
  
*Luke sits in silence watching Jess pack*   
  
"Well are you gonna lecture me or what? Cause if you're not I could definitely do with some help here." Jess says getting annoyed with Luke just sitting there staring at him.  
  
"I'm not going to lecture you, nothing I say seems to get through that thick head of yours. I don't know why I put up with you, you just get worse everyday!" Luke said with anger and disappointment evident in his voice.  
  
"Well if that's the way you see it then I guess you're glad I'm going. Don't bother coming to say goodbye cause its not like you're gonna miss me or anything." Jess said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
*Jess picks up his bags and walks towards the door....Luke grabs one of Jess's bags & holds open the door*  
  
"Well I guess I will miss having someone to fix the toaster." Luke replied a small smile forming.   
  
*Jess just looked at Luke understanding the true meanings behind his words and smirked which then turned into a real smile and Luke smiled back knowingly and they then walked out*  
  
********************************************************  
  
~BACK AT GILMORE RESIDENCE~  
  
*They had finally finished packing everything and were about to leave for the airport*  
  
"Mum I'm gonna miss you so much!!!" Rory said reaching up to give her mum a big hug.   
  
"Me too sweetie!" Lorelai replied returning the hug.  
  
"I'll ring you everyday ok!"  
  
"You better!......Awww now I don't have anyone to come to in the middle of the night when i have a nightmare...." Lorelai sulked.  
  
"Mum, you have Luke...." Rory replied smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah.....well now i don't have anyone to make me the elixir of life!" Lorelai stated realisation dawning on her. Thinking that she couldn't have any coffee until Rory got back was just blasphemy.  
  
"Mum! I never made the coffee in the first place that was Luke." Rory said her smile growing wider. She enjoyed her watching her mother trying to come up with reasons why she'd miss her, well actually it was just funny watching her mother trying to think full-stop.  
  
"Well then who am going to find sitting on the couch reading a book with way too many big words in it that not even her very own extremely intelligent and hot mother can understand, when she gets home from another day of her 'hell' also known as 'work with Michel', and then will listen to her complain all night until they sit down and mock movies??? huh??? Who???" Lorelai said so fast that she actually ran out of breath. (even though that's probably not possible for her at the rate she talks usually anyways).  
  
"Ahhh......Luke?" Rory replied, then looked over at her mother who then shared an 'as if? you have got to be joking look' with her. They then pissed themselves laughing.  
  
"Oh no! Rory you forgot Bobby." Lorelai said referring to the monkey lamp.  
  
"But i dont have any room left im my suitcases for him!" Rory replied.  
  
"But you need something to remind you of home, why dont you just leave some of your books here...." Lorelai suggested.  
  
"No......I'll just carry it on the plane with me." Rory said not wanting to leave anymore books then she had to home.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
~AIRPORT~  
  
*Rory and Jess have already boarded the plane and Lorelai and Luke are just standing there, thinking about how much they're going to miss them.*  
  
"I'm gonna miss her so much Luke." Lorelai said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"C'mon Lor, she probably won't be gone that long, dont worry she'll be back before you know it." Luke replied reassuringly.  
  
"Yeh your right she'll be back soon......and plus now i have you..." Lorelai said a mischievous grin forming on her face as she wrapped her arms around Lukes neck.  
  
"Yeah....you have me now.....ah...lets hed back to your house i think Bert and I need to fix your ah......"   
  
"Toastie...." Lorelai replied referring to the Toastie the toaster which by the way didn't need to be fixed, but fully understanding what Luke was hinting at.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
~PLANE - ON THE WAY TO NTH CAROLINA~  
  
*Rory stares out at the clouds, Jess fiddles with his seat*   
  
"Jess!" Rory exclaimed watching what Jess was doing.   
  
*She leans over and pulls his chair forward*  
  
"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Jess replied slightly peeved.   
  
"You almost squashed that little old man!" Rory said in the same tone Jess used pointing almost squashed man behind him.   
  
"Oh......" He leaned over the seat ".....Hey sorry man just a little excited, first time flyer you know." Jess said sheepishly looking over at the almost squashed old man.   
  
*Rory turned towards the window again*  
  
`Well Jess doesn't seem so stressed maybe I have nothing to worry about.....What do I mean nothing to worry about! I'm going to bloody military school for god's sake! Hmm who would've thought, I Lorelai Leigh Gilmore one of the top students at Chilton would be going down the same path as bad boy Tristan Dugray, wonders will never cease.'  
  
  
  
A.N. Hey hope yous all liked that chapter, i thought it was pretty good. Hopefully this time i wont leave it too long till I update and it will probably be even shorter if you review.....yep just click that little blue button at the bottom of the screen. I hope all you reviewers are happy now that we finally updated, Im sooooooooo tired now its getting really late. Plz check out our other story "When Things Change" and review that too we added 2 chapters 2 that 2dai 2. Thanx again 2 all who reviewed. And in the nxt chapter look forward to Tristan finally!!! Cya 


End file.
